Many electronic devices, such as watches, activity trackers, biometric sensor devices, and the like, can be worn on the wrist. For convenience of operation, these wrist worn devices can include displays to interact with the users, such as rendering user interfaces that show, for example, a time, a data, metrics, environmental data, menus, setting, etc. In some cases, the display may only turn on for a limited time based on an explicit user input, such as pressing of a button (virtual or physical), tapping on the display, or the like. Alternatively, the display may always be on so that the user can easily glance at the screen of the device for information.